


Your love was handmade for somebody like me

by KangGravity



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, briwoonweek2019, but fluff, i love day6, i love them, i mean maybe, idk if it’s cute tho, no jae here though i’m sorry i love you, short and cute
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangGravity/pseuds/KangGravity
Summary: not joking, he is the most beautiful person dowoon has ever seen.warning: lowercasenow in vietnamese. english will be added soon.





	Your love was handmade for somebody like me

“_dowoonie-ah_” 

dowoon nhìn về phía người đồng nghiệp, liếc nhìn đôi mắt cầu xin sáng ngời của wonpil khi anh nắm lấy tay cậu và năn nỉ:

“ làm ơn đấy, giúp anh đi mà. làm ơn làm ơn làm ơn, dowoonie-ah. đây là buổi hẹn hò đầu tiên của tụi anh và anh thì không muốn sungjinnie hyung phải đợi chút nào hết——anh không muốn chậm một giây nào cả và anh ấy thì quá là bận rộn, nên _làm ơn làm ơn làm ơn, dowoonie, giúp anh đi mà!_”

giọng anh nghe khẩn thiết đến độ dowoon bắt đầu cảm thấy tội lỗi. cậu vốn định từ chối yêu cầu của anh——ừ thì, đó là một điều bình thường mà đúng không, việc không muốn làm thêm giờ ấy? kiểu như, thay vì nằm ở nhà và nghỉ ngơi như mọi cuối tuần sẽ thế thì cậu phải đứng tới mỏi chân ở cái quán cafe tẻ nhạt mà dowoon dám chắc là trừ khi gỡ xuống cái poster cũ rích to đùng về bộ phim kinh dị nào đó được chiếu từ chục năm trước và cái đèn nhấp nháy treo lủng lẳng trên đỉnh đầu nhân viên thì sẽ chẳng bao giờ đông khác được; và ai mà thích cái ý tưởng đó chớ?

nhưng mà giờ đây thì cậu đã bắt đầu có cảm giác như mình sẽ trở thành một tên tội đồ nếu như từ chối wonpil rồi. nên cậu thở dài,

“ thôi được rồi, hyung. _thôi được rồi, em sẽ giúp anh._”

khi ánh mắt người đồng nghiệp sáng rỡ lên và anh kéo cậu vào một cái ôm, dowoon đã nghĩ, ừ thì, làm thêm giờ có lẽ cũng sẽ không tới nỗi nào vậy.

=

không.

dowoon đã nhầm.

làm thêm giờ _thực sự rất_ đến nỗi nào.

ừ thì vấn đề một, hoá ra wonpil làm vào cái giờ oái oăm ế ẩm nhất ngày.

vấn đề hai, là bao nhiêu khách hàng đến hôm nay đều là những người khó chịu nhất, hơn cả những người khách mà cậu ước gì có thể đá ra khỏi quán vào giờ làm của mình.

dowoon tự hỏi làm thế nào mà wonpil sống sót qua được những ngày tháng kia mà không nổi điên lên với bất kì một khách hàng nào cả; anh ấy hẳn phải có sức chịu đựng rất rất cao.

9:58 P.M.

cậu nhìn ra cánh cửa quán cafe một lần nữa, mong đợi lần thứ chục rằng thời gian có thể trôi qua nhanh hơn để dowoon có thể trở về với cái giường và cái tv yêu dấu của cậu; và cũng để cậu có thể hỏi xem buổi hẹn hò đầu tiên của wonpil tốt như thế nào nữa.

nhưng không, _đương nhiên rồi_, cuộc đời ghét dowoon và _đương nhiên_ là phải khiến cậu phải phục vụ một người khách nữa. tiếng leng keng xuyên qua tai cậu, và cậu sinh viên thở dài. _chưa bao giờ cậu ghét tiếng chuông ấy tới vậy._

nhưng ít nhất thì cậu đã nhìn thấy vị khách thèm coffee vào một khung giờ buồn cười của mình. và, không phải đùa chơi, nhưng_ anh ấy (cậu ấy) là người xinh đẹp nhất dowoon từng gặp._

tuy rằng gương mặt người ấy nhìn nghiêm túc và có phần căng thẳng, và mái tóc đỏ của anh thì rối bời tới tơi tả (hoặc người đó đã làm vậy, cố ý, để khiến cho tim cậu đập nhanh), nhưng chúng chẳng thể giấu đi cái đôi mắt cáo sáng ngời như những vì sao của anh, chẳng thể giấu đi cái nét đáng yêu khi anh chun mũi vì nghĩ ngợi, chẳng thể giấu đi cái má lúm đồng tiền nhè nhẹ khi anh khẽ nhấc môi lên. _chẳng thể che giấu cái sự thật rằng anh đẹp vô cùng_.

“ xin lỗi?”

dowoon chớp mắt, nhận ra mình đã nhìn chằm chằm vào người đối diện trong vòng nhiều hơn hai phút tròn. cậu giật nảy người, cúi đầu xuống nhìn vào bàn tay người kia đặt nhẹ trên bàn (_chúa ơi, bàn tay ấy cũng thật xinh đẹp nữa)_, lắp bắp:

“ ah, uhm, vâng, tôi có thể giúp gì?”

người kia cười khúc khích khi cậu dứt lời, tiếng cười nhẹ và xinh đẹp như chính chủ nhân của nó. nụ cười nhẹ kéo trên môi khiến cả gương mặt anh như toả sáng, như một thiên thần.

“ xin lỗi, chỉ là tôi không thường xuyên thấy nhân viên ở đây nói lắp.” chúa ơi chúa ơi chúa ơi **chúa ơi giọng người ấy nghe như tiếng hát vậy, dowoon thấy như mình sẽ tan chảy mất .** “ wonpil không có ở đây hôm nay sao?”

“ ah, không ạ,” cậu lắc đầu, “anh ấy đang...có vài chuyện riêng phải giải quyết.”

=

thực ra dowoon muốn giữ kín tất cả thứ chuyện hẹn hò này của wonpil, không muốn ai khám phá ra cái kì tích bất ngờ của anh ấy khi mời được Park SungJin trong truyền thuyết đi chơi. nhưng dường như cậu lại lo xa nữa; vì người kia bật cười khẽ và nghiêng nhẹ đầu (_không cố tỏ ra trẻ con đâu nhưng mà thật đấy, tại sao chỉ một hành động ấy của người ta thôi cũng đáng yêu như vậy, tim của cậu lại đập nhanh nữa rồi),_ “để anh đoán, sungjinnie hyung phải không? ah, thật tốt vì hai người họ cuối cùng cũng kết thúc chuỗi ngày theo đuổi nhau như mấy đứa nhóc cấp hai không biết yêu là gì.”

và giờ thì cậu lại ngồi ở đây, ở cái quán cafe ế ẩm này, tán gẫu với vị khách cuối cùng của ngày cũng như là vị khách xinh đẹp nhất của ngày, có lẽ có thể là vị khách xinh đẹp nhất dowoon từng gặp và càng có thể là con người xinh đẹp nhất cậu từng có dịp liếc mắt tới.

tất nhiên cậu (đáng lẽ) nên cẩn thận với anh, kể cả khi anh có lẽ là người xinh đẹp nhất từng xuất hiện trong cuộc đời cậu và kể cả khi anh là bạn của _wonpil _và _sungjin_ đi chăng nữa; nhưng ờ, bằng một cách thần kì nào đó, dowoon không hề cảm thấy một tí tẹo ngột ngạt nào với người này hết. và cứ vậy, cậu nói tất tần tật cho anh nghe, kể lể mọi thứ, từ chuyện cỏn con như làm rơi bánh mì xuống mặt sàn khi làm bữa sáng tới việc bự bự như thầy kim đã suýt đánh trượt dowoon như thế nào. tất. tần. tật. không. ngơi. nghỉ.

cũng có nghĩa là dowoon và anh đã nói chuyện với nhau suốt gần một tiếng.

_và_ cậu vẫn chưa biết tên của đối phương. (tất cả những gì cậu biết về anh là anh lớn hơn cậu hai tuổi, và anh độc thân, có lẽ vậy.)

đến khi cậu nhận ra được mốc thời gian hiện tại——11:22 P.M.——dowoon mới nhận ra rằng họ đã nói quá nhiều——_cậu_ đã nói quá nhiều. và anh thì vẫn chỉ nghe, nghe và chống cằm và mỉm cười xinh đẹp và cậu khá chắc rằng anh biết giờ. và anh vẫn chẳng nhắc cậu ngừng nói.

_và chúa ơi anh ấy là người tuyệt vời nhất. dowoon sẽ chẳng bao giờ tìm được người như anh một lần nào nữa được._

“hyung, muộn rồi đấy,” cậu nói, “em nghĩ chúng ta nên về.”

đối phương cắn môi nhè nhẹ (_anh ấy đúng thật là người đẹp nhất cậu từng nhìn thấy)_, và lông mày hơi nhíu , nhưng anh cũng gật đầu và _“ừ được thôi đương nhiên rồi.”_ và trong khi cậu chưa kịp tiếp tục làm một điều gì cả, thì anh lấy ra một tờ giấy trắng, viết nhanh cái gì lên đó và nhẹ nhàng đặt nó vào trong túi áo cậu sinh viên. dowoon chẳng kịp phản ứng——chẳng hề phản ứng——khi nghe thấy anh đứng dậy khỏi chiếc ghế của mình.

“chúc ngủ ngon, dowoon.”

anh nói, và hạ một nụ hôn phớt lên trán dowoon trước khi nhanh chóng rời khỏi quán cafe, để lại một yoon dowoon tay giữ giấy tờ tay sờ lên má, bối rối trước những việc mình làm và những gì đối phương nhận được.

mặt trước là tên của anh, địa chỉ nhà và số điện thoại. (dowoon cố gắng không nhìn quá chăm chú vào mục địa chỉ. cậu không nên làm vậy.) kang younghyun, năm ba. (“younghyun, younghyun, _younghyun._” tên của anh nghe thật đẹp.)

cậu nhìn vào mặt sau tờ giấy, “hãy trân trọng người có thể nghe cậu nói hết một giờ đồng hồ :)”, và dowoon chẳng thể ngừng cười.

và có lẽ dowoon yêu younghyun, ai mà biết được.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t even know what have i written ;;;;; just hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
